I'm not sure what to name this title
by Kagome love Hiei
Summary: Kagome and her twin brother born in pride land in their mother pride, Kagome have a crush on Simba, her very best friend, and Simba have a on Kagome, what was happen was in danger, I'm working this new crossover story 4 few month, I hope you like it, please R/R thank u :)
1. Chapter 1

me: I don't own lion king or Inuyasha, but I do own this story, enjoy, Lot me know what u think about this story ^_^

Enjeru and her mate named Ai walked toward pride rock, her old home, where she would once again see her pride. They also wanted to meet the newborn cubs. Word had spread anxiously from one species to the next, moving to the far ends of the country, finally reaching Enjeru and her mate as a small bird to relay the good news. So they were going to attend the ceremony of the new future King.

"Are you sure about this!" Ai murmured, nervous about seeing his mate's family. He lowered his head slightly and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. His slender shoulders dropped even lower as he observed her sheepishly.

Enjeru stopped and turned to face him. "Don't you worry, they will accept you into the pride! I know it. So, stop being so nervous." She said nuzzling her cheek against his in attempt to comfort him.

"Thank you for cheering me up Enjeru!" He smiled tenderly at his mate. "I will never belong with or join another lion pride territory, not one lion is kind or accepting!" Ai put his head down in shame of himself for not being brave. Enjeru smile at him in understanding, he was not strong enough to join the pride, and being the weakest link, he chose to stay in his own territory, but that was going to change.

Voicing those thoughts aloud, Enjeru grinned, her pointed teeth revealing themselves to him. She turned to her mate and watched his entertaining confusion.

Ai turned and looked at Enjeru with a curious look dancing in his eyes. "How do you know!"

Enjeru looking at the sky, it was dark still with many stars out. "Because I know them, I was born in a kind and fair pride!" She said with knowing smile. "They know they will see me again with my mate, which would be you!"

"Are you sure you want to give birth to our first litter of cubs in pride rock!" He blurted out, still nervous about the whole idea.

"Yes, oh look there it is, we are almost there, I shall race you!" She breathed out happily, her eyes shining. She was excited to come home again.

"Before we race, you know you still need takes it easy, okay!" he was understandably worried about the cubs she was carrying inside her. She nodded her head yes.

"Okay I am read!" He was feeling better now, and with that they are racing through the pride land to pride rock. They made it to pride rock before sunrise, and after the celebration of the future king, climbed up the many rocks to greet her pride, and Rafiki too.

"Welcome back Enjeru!," Mufasa nuzzled his cheek against her. She did the same with other few lions and lionesses, while Mufasa stepped back and got a better look at Enjeru's mate, he was a white lion with great strengths, he just need find it inside his big heart. Rafiki give Enjeru a hug and her mate, and with a quick goodbye, headed back to his home in the big tree.

Mufasa and the others were surprised to see the white lion, with the light brown lioness. "So this is your mate, what is your name!" He smiled at the white lion. Ai looked at Mufasa with respect in his indigo blue eyes, "My name is Ai, King Mufasa!" He bowed his head down to show him that he respected him.

"You may stand, and just call me Mufasa, okay Ai!" He did just that, and smiled back at Mufasa. Mufasa turned to go back inside, but he stopped to look over his shoulder "Come, Sarabi wants to see you and your mate, she would be happy to see you again!" He was glad to have her back home where she belonged.

"He likes you, and welcome to pride rock!" She was glad to choose the right mate.

Ai was happy finally to find the right place to call home.

"Come on let's go see Sarabi, and the cub!" She was excited to see her best friends again and Zazu too. She loves her family and friends. They were walking toward their pride leader, Mufasa, along with Sarabi and the cub.

"Hi! Sarabi, it good to see you again, this is my mate, A!." She was happy to come back home to her family and friends again. Sarabi looked up to see one of her best friends come inside the cave with a white lion; she was surprised to see white lion, she snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at them.

"Hi! Enjeru welcome home!," then she turned to Ai. "Your name is Ai, is not it!"

"Yes Queen Sarabi." He lowered himself to lie down next to his mate on a rock.

"Welcome to pride rock, you can call just call me Sarabi!" She welcomed him to the pride land with open arms.

"Ok, thank you Sarabi!" He gives her a rare smile, he felt really happy for first time since he came here.

"This little one is Simba, our son!" She said with pride rich in her voice.

"He is cute, he looks like Mufasa!" She was looking at the golden-sun colored cub sleeping, they all agreed, it late and then they all went to sleep.

* * *

Enjeru/Angel

Ai/Indigo

I'm working this new crossover story, I hope you like it please R/R thank u

I'm also thanx my beta fore helping me with the stories, so thank you Fox's-whittle-angel :)


	2. an author note

I'm sorry i have not update in few weeks, i letting u know i'm not giving up on them, i'm still working on them, i'm also trying make work right on the Stores, i'm trying to get new ideas fore them by reading, and think about it, i'm slow on ideas, i'm have over things to doing so i'm been busy to, so i'm sorry fore not update them like i say i would, but update them will soon until next times, i hope u like them fore me to them going see u soon love J.E.S.


End file.
